Chapter 1: Home Invasion
Its been almost a year since my first quest for my fathers trident. A lot of things has happened, first my half-brother Triton kidnap's my best friend and sends me and my friends on a suicide mission for his conch shell which a giant has. Then he tried t kill us when the giant failed. My friend has been missing for eight months now and nobody can find him. My mother got married to this cool NFC fighter named Terry, he's pretty cool and he even showed me some of his moves. Now I have an older step-sister and two younger step-brothers, I love them but they drive me crazy sometimes. "Silas your mother wants you to come in for lunch", Terry said to me. "I'll be right there just a sec", I replied. Now I noticed three tall large men coming towards our house. and from experience that's never a good thing. "Who are they?", Terry said. They were getting closer and I tried to reach in my pocket to get Stream Surge but this time I had no pockets. When they approached the house I notice they weren't human they were Laistrigonian Giants. One of them sniffed the air and looked dead at me and said, "demigod", with a nasty smile and they all liked their lips as if they were ready to eat. "Demigod", Terry said with a confused look. One of the giants pushed Terry and he went through the front door. I thought he was dead until he barely got up. With that moment one of them smacked me across the hard floor. My back was hurting but I knew if I wanted to wanted to help him I had to get up and so I did. "Keep them busy until I get back", I told Terry. I ran to my room upstairs looking for my silver drachma. I was throwing clothes around until I found it under my bed. "Lets go kill some giants", I said and flipped the coin in the air and it became a lance. I ran downstairs and saw Terry beat up and an other giant choking my mother. "I wont let you kill my new family!", I shouted. I charged the giant choking my mother and it dropped her to try to tackle me. I was to fast for the monster and I used water from the near by fish tank to trap its head in a super hard bubble and I watched it drown and turn into dust. I put the water back in the tank to go help Terry. One of the giants struck me from behind and I fell to the ground. "AHHH!", I yelled in pain. I saw the other giant had its foot on Terry's head ready to crush it and the other one did the same to me. I thought it couldn't end like this but before they could kill us the one on Terry turned to dust and so did the one on me. I looked up and saw my friend Claudia Blake. "Long time Silas", she said. Chapter 2: The Demigod 3 Category:Original Idea Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dark Storm Awakening